classicrockfandomcom-20200214-history
Paranoid (Black Sabbath song)
"Paranoid" is a song by the British rock band Black Sabbath, featured on their second album Paranoid (1970). It is the first single from the album, while the B-side is the song "The Wizard". It reached number 4 on the UK Singles Chart and number 61 on the Billboard Hot 100. Contents * 1 About * 2 Legacy ** 2.1 Accolades * 3 Track listing * 4 Chart positions * 5 References * 6 External links Aboutedit "Paranoid" was the first Black Sabbath single release, coming six months after their debut album was released. Black Sabbath bassist Geezer Butler (from Guitar World''magazine, March 2004): ''A lot of the "Paranoid" album was written around the time of our first album,"Black Sabbath". We recorded the whole thing in about 2 or 3 days, live in the studio. The song "Paranoid" was written as an afterthought. We basically needed a 3 minute filler for the album, and Tony came up with the riff. I quickly did the lyrics, and Ozzy was reading them as he was singing.2 Paranoid was also used as the name of the album, and somewhat unusually, the word paranoid is never mentioned in the lyrics. Originally the band had wanted to call the album "War Pigs" after the song of the same name, but the record company persuaded them to use Paranoid instead because it was less offensive.3 Legacyedit "Paranoid" was ranked No. 34 on VH1's 40 Greatest Metal Songs.4 In March 2005, Q'' magazine placed it at number 11 in its list of the 100 Greatest Guitar Tracks.''Rolling Stone ranked it number 250 on their list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time5 and called the song, "a two-minute blast of protopunk".6 Johnny Rotten, ex frontman of Sex Pistols, described the song as "one of the world's greatest ever singles".7 The original Black Sabbath recording has been used numerous times in various films and television shows including Sid & Nancy,8 Dazed and Confused,9 The Stoned Age,10 Any Given Sunday,11 Almost Famous,12 and We Are Marshall.13 The song was used in the Sega Mega Drive game Rock n' Roll Racing in 1993. In 1985, Black Sabbath performed the song at Live Aid in Philadelphia. In 2002, Osbourne and Iommi were joined by Genesis drummer Phil Collins and The Who's bass player Pino Palladino in a performance of the song at Buckingham Palace during the Party at the Palace, which celebrated Elizabeth II's Golden Jubilee. Accoladesedit (*) designates unordered lists. Track listingedit ; 7" single (Vertigo 6059 010)24 # "Paranoid" – 2:45 # "The Wizard" – 4:20 ; 7" single (Vertigo 6059 014) # "Paranoid" – 2:50 # "Rat Salad" – 2:30 ; 7" singles (Vertigo AS 109) # "Paranoid" – 2:50 # "Happy Being Me"I – 15:54 ; 7" 1977 re-release (Immediate 103 466) # "Paranoid" – 2:50 # "Evil Woman" – 3:25 ; 7" 1977 re-release (Nems SRS 510.044) # "Paranoid" – 2:50 # "Tomorrow's Dream" – 3:11 ; 7" 1980 re-release (Spiegelei INT 110.604) # "Paranoid" – 2:45 # "Snowblind" – 5:25 * I^ "Happy Being Me" is performed by Manfred Mann Chapter Three and appears on their second album Manfred Mann Chapter Three Volume Two. Chart positionsedit Category:1970 singles